As A Knight
by Forestspirit of Thunderclan
Summary: Crispy Pinks idea not mine. Bun has been caught stealing, and now has to train as a knight. But sometimes bad things can become good. It's the way you shape it and look at it. Everyone has a conflict from the inside with herself and/or himself. But it's hard to tell which is right or wrong. Can you really act like yourself again after so many years? That is a question Bun asked.
1. Chapter 1

**HOWDY Y'ALL!**

**I have some news, I am going to start this fanfic based from Crispy Pink.**

**As A Knight! **

**This story will be based off of her Idea, but will have my twist and turns. It is based around the same storyline, but I can't have the same chapters she did. :( Sorry. However, she has let me use the idea of hers. :)**

**It will have the same pairings and same plot. In other words**_** Bun is caught stealing**_**. But my intro and through out are different. Also how each characters mind works, from how they act to thinking, will be shown.**

**Same concept, from Bun's POV to Fumu's POV. But sometimes you will get a little of the knights. I brought this as a challenge for myself this summer. I have had my eye on this story plot for a while now. (( I finally got the courage to ask if I could use it ^^;))**

**I hope you all like it! **

**THIS IS GONNA BE ONE HECK OF A SUMMER FOR ME!**

_Fumu's POV_

It rather hard to know that you brother is a thief. Bun had been caught by Dedede and Escargoon, stealing Mabel's crystal ball! This is just madness. I would have never thought my little brother would do something like this.

After a little talk with Chief Bookum, they got him to confess. Though he didn't shout it out and start crying. He just...said it?

I sighed and rest my head on my hand, they were talking about the punishment for him. Even the knights were here! Oh God. Why is my brother such an idiot?

The thing that scared me the most was the fact that Kirby may follow his example. I tried to not think of such a horrible idea. But, with the star warrior only around the age of four...and the fact he is such a parrot.

I sighed again and placed my head on the table. It has been over three hours of the adults talking about this. It was already getting late. I watched the door, hoping everything was alright.

It silently creaked open, I raised my head. Sword Knight and Blade Knight stepped in, closing the door with a soft click. I raised up and motioned for the chairs. It was quiet for a few moments as they took a chair in front of me.

The ticking of the clock was now getting on my nerves. Sword took a deep breath and looked at me through his visor.

"What has it come down to?" I asked with a huff. Sword ad Blade look at each other, possible unsure of what to say.

"Well it has come down to three options." Sword said simple, I glanced at him. I didn't really want to know what some of them had in mind. More so Dedede.

"What are they?" I pressed on, the sea green knight looked at the ground then back at me.

"Labor, Jail Time, or House Arrest." he said softly, I stared blankly at him. I was trying to process the option in my mind; Jail Time seemed to harsh for an eleven year old, House Arrest seemed too much like a grounding. Labor?

"Labor to me seems better option, maybe he can help out with cleaning." I took a long breath in and out. Blade seemed to smile at this.

"We suggested something different, Apprenticeship." I gave him a long look. This was trying to move into my mind, and was giving a long thought. This was a good and bad thing to me.

He would be taught how to be a knight, kind and chivalrous. But, would he return as the brother I used to know? The two gave a confused stare as the minuets passed with every tick. With each sound from that clock, my thoughts only went more deeper.

"There is more to him then meets the eye." I muttered to myself, only earning an even more confused stare. The knaves seemed to be wondering what I ment by this. But they don't know Bun like I do, his is my brother after all.

Then a low creak from the door snapped me into reality. It was my parents and Sir Meta Knight, Bun had his head hung low. But didn't seem to worried about the chose of punishment.

Labor.

Meta Knight looked at me, then back a Bun. I think told him to hurry and pack, so did my parents. I was hoping they told him enough about Bun, for he would be stay with him for around a year. That is what I over heard.

A year, how much could change in that time?

_Bun's POV_

Now this bites, I was caught stealing something and my life in over. That is the way my parents took it. I hate this!

I reached into my draw and pulled out a neat shirt. I smiled to myself, I was wondering where I put my old wear. It was something I had worn back when I was five, strange it still fits even today.

The memories of what happen today can rushing back. I can't believe this, it has to be a nightmare. I have to work for Sir Meta Knight for a whole flippen year! I was scared out of my mind.

I reached over and gripped a red and blue case. Pushing it under my clothing, don't ask what it is. I really don't like to talk about it. I picked up a book, my journal. I shrugged and put it into my case. Give me something to do.

A soft click behind me, I turned around to see Fumu standing there. She smiled at me, warm but sad also.

"Need some help?" she questioned, I nodded to this. At least I can spend a few more moments with her. It was very quiet as I pulled out and folded some clothing of mine.

Hey I may be eleven, but that doesn't mean I don't know how to fold clothing.

"Bun," I looked at her form the corner of my hidden eyes. I gave a small sound. She gave a sigh of sadness.

"I know this is difficult to process, but I think it is for the better." I nodded, I knew it was. But still...I can't stop hating it. Why must things like this happen to me?

"Hey, maybe you can finally be yourself again." I rolled my eyes, not likely. That boy died a long time ago, but I can still dream that she may be right. The boy who I used to be, my parents destroyed.

"All I hope is that they told Meta Knight a little about me." there was something's that only my parents knew about me. No one else but my family. And boy were they important. Like when you have adoption papers, there are something's you must know about the boy or girl you are adopting.

I turned around and hugged her tight. I knew that being a knight was going to be hard. But might as well show her I am not a weak as I look. I know I can do this, for I have to. I let go and she looked down.

"Me to Bun." she said quietly, I sighed and went to zip up my bag. She sat on it so it would be easier, I giggled as she did. then gripped the bag lightly, now or never. I gulped down a huge dry lump.

Of course I was very scared of what might become of me. Wouldn't you? This is Sir Meta Knight we are talking about. My parents waited by the door for me. I tried not to cry, Lololo and Lalala said their goodbyes.

I wasn't leaving for good, right? Then again, I might not be the same when I come back. I guess they think that also, that was hard to take in. Knowing I might not be the same boy I am now. That only made my fears worse.

My father ruffled my hair, "Be good and make the right choices." he told me in a gruff and caring voice. I nodded to this, my mother didn't say anything as she hugged me tight. I didn't want to complain about it, I didn't want it to end either.

She smiled sadly at me, I tried to look strong. But, inside I was frighten beyond anything in this world. I feel like I am going to die soon, if I even set on foot in their world I a dead.

That is the way I have always seen it. I looked up at Fumu who smiled and gripped my hand on the bag case.

"Hey, how about I walk with you there." she asked me, I smiled at this. The last time, for a whole 365 days to come.

I really didn't what would become of me now. Nor did I want to find out.

**Review please, and I'll make more!**

**Forest~**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Don't Own Crispy Pinks Idea or Kirby**

**Chapter 2**

**Silent**

_Fumu's POV_

The hallway was dark and quiet, almost scary. I felt like I was walking to my doom, Bun on the other hand was looking down the whole way. I must admit that having my brother leave me and the entire family was strange.

Almost like he was leaving forever.

I looked to the floor sadly, why did this have to happen. I know my brother is smarter then robbing, but yet he was caught doing just that. I felt the need to cry, but I wanted it to look like I had strength to let go.

In truth I don't.

Bun mumbled something to himself, I looked at him. He was quiet again, I wish he would say something. This might be the only time I get to have him alone again. For a year is a very long time.

I tried to think of the postive, I'd be able to read in peace. But, yet Kirby won't have a friend to play with. I'd get so quiet from now on, but it might get lonly. I can't win with the postive and negatives in my head.

So many things are running away from my grasp. I feel so useless, so unhelpful. I wish I could have been there for him, but I wasn't. I wish I could have seen the signs pointing to this, but I didn't.

I sighed inwardly, no use trying to fight the truth. Bun was going to become a mini Sword and Blade. He will never be the same again, not after this year. He will be different. That is that.

A white symbol cut my vision, Meta Knight's room. I wish it could have been a longer way, but yet everything was aginst me now. I gave Bun one last hug before we got up to the door.

I closed my eyes for a moment then knocked. The door open before I could. The first thing I saw was yellow eyes, Meta Knight. I smiled at him, Bun walked in the room. I watched in dismay.

The elder looked at me, "Fumu, your brothe ris in my care now. You can only see him when he is not busy.". And with that closed the door right in front of me. I blinked, and listen to the quiet night.

Then made my way back home, heavy and tired.

_Third Person Limited POV (With Bun)_

Bun stared at Meta Knight for a long moment, before he walked in the room. Meta Knight mubled something to Fumu, then slamed the door in her face. Bun was quiet for a moment, Meta Knight turned around on his heel.

Bun didn't flinch, he stared at the knight confused. Why would he do something like that to Fumu? He blinked, though no one could see it due to his hair. Meta Knight rubbed his temples and looked at Sword and Blade.

"Show his his bed, I've go to do something." he sighed, then walked into his room. Bun watched Sword and Blade, he wasn't too sure about all this. All coming at him so fast, he want to have a moment to get things in his head in order.

_One moment I had leads, the then next I am a crimel? _He thought for a moment, this was so much to take in.

A gloved hand touched his hand on the suite case. Bun snapped out of his thoughts and looked up to see Blade. He nodded to Bun and helped him with hsi bag. Sword just watched, and closed the door behind Bun.

The boy looked at the third bed, wait how did they get that? Bun didn't want to find out, so he kept quiet. More quiet then normal. Blade looked at him, then sighed.

"Hey kid, it's not so bad being here." Sword told him, then looked out the window. Closing the curtins the color deep red velvet. Bun looked to the ground, not wanting to looked at anyone.

"Well get ready for bed, me and Sword have patroling to do. You'll join us tomorrow when we do so." Blade said and with that walked out the door with Sword. The sea green knight looked at Bun for a long moment, then walked out.

_I am under the impresstion he dosen't like me._ Bun though bitterly to himself, then looked at the clock. He walekd into the bathroom and took a five minuet shower. Came out dry in three more minuets, and clothed in something other then his overalls. A light purple shirt ad soft blue pants.

His shoulders slumped, he wasn't liking here one bit. The room felt odd and different, almost unsettling. Bun sighed and brought out a dark green object.

His notebook, Bun flipped to the last page and wrote down in bold letters.

**DU Exams Next Week, STUDY!**

The lights suddenly went off, Bun looked around. Who did that? He looked at the light swich, but no one was there. Sighing, he got into his bed. It was easy to tell, his was white, Swords was sea green, Blades was light green.

He took out a white paper and shaded down around an eye of a real life looking fox drawing. then took out his contacts and placed them in a white case in his bag.

Bun blinked, and stared at the moon through the glass window. It's cold, pale shined on his face with no emotion. And soon he found himself asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I Don't Own Kirby

**Chapter 3**

**The DHS**

_3rd Person POV_

Bun open his eyes to the sun light barely cracking through the red curtains. He blinked softly, about to freak out by his surroundings. But slowly his mind reverted back to yesterday, and he relaxed. Bun blinked softly and sighed lightly, he was a little unsure about what to do now.

His gut was knotted up with fear and confusion. He took a shaky breath, refusing the cry out in fear. He would be strong, it as his fault. But, he knew it was for a good reason. He did the right thing, he had no other choice.

He would keep telling himself with, but no matter how hard he tried it didn't help. He sighed softly, trying to keep positive. But, the one thing that frighten him the most was the fact he was going to be changed. Into what? he had no idea.

What would become of him? Who would come back home after the year? Him or someone that the knights created him into? Bun shook away the thoughts, he didn't want to think about it. It would only make him cry in fear. He needed to be positive.

There was a sound to the right of him. Sword Knight slowly rose up, and looked at Bun. Seeing the boy was awake, he sighed lightly. Bun blinked, feeling as thought the knight was confused by something.

Bun didn't know his parents never said anything about him going to a middle school. He was in 8th grade, odd. There was no Pre-K to 5th. His parents sent Fumu to a school for the smart. He was sent to a public, but tried to seem like the idiot around his parents.

"Morning, kid." said Sword in a gruff tone. Bun was too busy looking at the notebook on Sword's nightstand, it was his drawing book. Sword looked at the book and seemed to laugh.

"Yours?" he asked, Bun nodded lightly, his face was red. Sword was possibly amused by his face. Bun watched as he flipped through the notebook, and handed it to Bun.

"Pretty good at Drawing, kid." he laughed lightly, but quickly too it and put it up. His face was red and really warm, he never liked it when people found out about it passion to draw. Sword shrugged and got up, Bun found it the most confusing that they wore their armor. Even when they slept.

Sword nodded to Bun, "Odd, I've never seen you wear anything but your overall." he mused. Bun looked at this light purple shirt and blue pajama pants. Was he really that odd-looking? He never noticed it, they seemed to normal for him. Sword shrugged lightly and gripped his normal wear.

"Well, I'll go get dressed, you do the same. I'll get Blade up soon." he told Bun, who nodded lightly. Sword seemed a little unsure about his quietness, but he simply walked into the bathroom. Bun turned to his suite case, and pulled out his overalls and sighed lightly.

Was he always going to wear these? Bun hoped not, he wanted to soon show who he was. He hoped that with all his heart. Sword walked out in his knight wear, Bun gripped some of his clothing. Not really knowing it was something different. Sword watched at the boy walked into the bathroom.

He looked over at the overalls hanging out of his suite case, odd. Didn't he normally wear it, Sword then noticed an odd scarf beside it. Feeling a little unsure, he picked it, a name was sewn into it, and another thing.

**Joshua: Best Actor at DMS**

Was in the color gold, with the scarf a dark and light blue color. DMS? What? Sword was a little confused, who was Joshua A friend of Bun's? Or was he Joshua? Sword quickly put it back into the the bag.

Bun came out in a blue shirt and light blue jeans. His face was a little red, and he laughed.

"Looks like I gripped the wrong clothing." he laughed, Sword smiled at the boy, even thought he couldn't see it. Sword had to admit to himself, the boy looked more older.

"Well, at least you put something on." he joked, Bun felt like he was dreaming. The knights were normally so odd, why did he seem like a normal guy. Now that was scary.

Blade walked into the bathroom, he was a little upset by Sword's rude way of waking him. Bun thought for a moment, that maybe he could open up a little, but shook it away. No, that would never happen. Not around the knights.

"Bun? Is that your real name?" Sword asked him out of no where, Bun stared at him. Where did a question like that come from? But, it was kind of normal for some to ask that. And he was going to stay here for a while.

"No, it's Joshua." he told Sword, "But, my parents never did remember it." he confessed. Sword nodded, as if understanding. He in truth liked the name, it seemed more him then Bun.

"Alright, Josh, I like the name. Mind if I call you Josh?" Sword asked, Bun shrugged at him.

"I don't mind." he told the knight, Sword smiled under his helmet. Seeing as the boy was getting a little more comfortable around him. Bun smiled lightly, and seemed to be a little more open. Sword didn't laugh or give him an odd look.

Maybe this could be a good thing. Maybe...?

**OMG! Looks like it's been a while, sorry School came fast. I'll be going on with this one. I promise.**


End file.
